Tom Riddle's Daughter
by Kira Evangeline
Summary: "My story consists of much love, but not always how you would expect it. Not all smiles are right-side up, and not all tears fall. I see in myself the truth, and I hope I can help you see this to. My name is Angel Celeste Riddle….this is my story."
1. Chapter 1

Here is your opening chapter :) Please, tell me what you think. I own nothing but my OC

* * *

The manor was dark…it always was anymore. The manor used to be bright and vivid with its colors of silver and green. It had always had an old gothic feel with its gray stone walls. Without the deep green and shining silver, the halls were just…cold.

Long ago I came here as a child and met the owners of this manor. The man was cold, mysterious, false, but he forced his smiles anyway. The woman was supercilious and proud, but she held warmth in her heart. Her smiles to me were always sincere, and it was easy to see that she liked me. It was a relief that one of the two adults welcomed me so fully. Then there was their son. He was not too different from his parents. He was cold, and arrogant, but we got along. Our friendship as children was based off of arguments and competitions. Yet, there was always warmth between us. A bond was made that day we met that was not meant to be broken.

Now, I walked through the hallways of their home, feeling cold and alone. My eyes emotionless, I made my way down the stairs, ready to face my father. What I do, the words I choose, every move I make, will affect the situation at such high dynamics that I couldn't even dream of the possibilities. I reached the last step and stopped, listening to the conversation in the room just to my right.

"You have failed me. Failure is unacceptable." The voice was raspy and cold, holding no emotion on the surface and contempt underneath. A beat of silence was followed by a thud as a body fell to the floor. A wild scream began filling the halls, a scream of agony. Thuds could be heard as the tortured man hit the ground and writhed in pain. I felt the pain in my heart with every movement, every scream and plea. I was unable to hold back the wince, but managed to compose myself quickly. I could hear a sob escape a woman, strangled, as if trying to be held back. The screaming stopped, followed by a low groan as all movement ceased. "Lucius. Your son has proven to be a disgrace, but you're failure is inexcusable. Now…how should we…punish you're failure?" I took the last step and took several stealthy steps toward the room. "I have heard, Lucius, that there is no pain comparable to the loss of a son. Your heir, your blood, your legacy." Another strangled sob. I stopped just before the archway leading into the room. "Does this punishment sound…fitting, enough? Come, Lucius, speak. Beg." I heard another thud, as if someone fell to their knees.

"Please, my lord!" The whispered plea was shaky. "Let me redeem myself!" I shook my head, my bangs covering my eyes. That was no way to speak to him. A laugh followed.

"What a suggestion!" He sounded amused and excited now, and I could clearly picture the menacing smile and the sinister look in his pale blue eyes. "However, this doesn't please me in the least. No, I have been far too merciful lately. Pick the boy up!" I heard two people shuffling, followed by a whimper. "I want to see the life leave his eyes." The dark lord chuckled as he took slow steady steps. I turned into the room, taking in the scene before me. Narcissa and Bellatrix stood to the sides of Draco, holding his shaking form up by the arms. Lucius still kneeled on the ground, back to me, head bowed. The dark lord raised his hand, wand gripped tightly, as he grinned.

"Ava-"

"Father." The room fell silent. Breathing couldn't even be heard from its five occupants. The two women looked at me with wide eyes, the boy with fear and relief. Lucius flinched, turning his head halfway and looking at me out of the corner of his eye. The dark lord slowly lowered his arm, turning toward me.

"My daughter." He said softly. His expression held adoration as he held out an arm. "Come to me, my child." I walked with steady, even steps over to him, stopping a foot away. He drew me in for a one-armed hug, which I did not return.

"What is going on, father?" My voice was void of all emotion, but my eyes locked with Draco's. The fear and pain in them nearly made me break my cover, but I held my ground.

"I was just discussing with the Malfoy's what the result of failure is. Tell me daughter; what is the result of failure to the dark lord?"

"Death." I said easily, smoothly. Voldemort laughed in my ear, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes! Very good." He lifted his hand with the wand again.

"But father." I said suddenly, not removing my gaze from Draco's. He had calmed slightly, holding onto my gaze for support. He had never looked so broken, so scared. It made me nauseas. "I fail to see the strategy in killing someone so young and able."

"He is weak and a failure!" Bellatrix yelled. My eyes shifted to hers and rested emptily on her. My empty gaze gave me the advantage; all the death eaters were horribly intimidated by it.

I loved it.

"My dear daughter." His arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Should they be left unpunished for their failure?"

"Forgive me, father, but I must disagree with this choice, as it is highly illogical. We will need as many young able bodies as we can get for our inevitable invasion." Silence greeted my response as I continued to stare at Belltrix. Finally, Voldemort laughed.

"Yes, daughter. Here you come in to talk sense into me yet again. You shall be rewarded later." I fought the urge to smirk. "I will call a meeting to plan our next move. Please, everyone, to the dining hall. We will discuss how you will redeem yourself later, Lucius, Draco."

"Father, perhaps a moment for the boy to collect himself?" I said lightly. He seemed to consider my words.

"Draco, you may be dismissed from this meeting." He said lightly, happily. Bellatrix pushed against Draco's shoulder, causing him to groan softly and collapse onto his knees. Narcissa tried to help make the fall less sudden before gently letting go of his shoulder and following everyone to the dining room. As soon as the room was empty, I stepped forward and kneeled to his level. His hands were spread onto the ground in front of him as he supported himself, still on his knees. His body shook with shock, fear and pain. His head was bowed and his platinum blond hair was ruffled slightly. I reached a hand out and touched his shoulder gently, feeling the muscles tighten and relax…over and over. I knew the Cruciatus curse had aftershocks, and he confirmed my suspicions when a strangled whimper left his lips and his hands balled into fists.

"It's okay, Draco." I said softly, scooting closer and moving my hand from his shoulder to his hair. I ran my fingers through several times as comfort and an attempt to tame it. It wasn't long before he finally collapsed, turning onto his side and resting his head on my lap. Sweat poured down his forehead and his eyes were clenched shut. I moved my hand now to his cheek, noting his clammy skin and grayish tint. "You should return to your room and get some rest." I said softly. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. They used to shine silver, with a look of pride and confidence. Now they were gray, like these halls…

I never dreamt, as a child, that I would be in this position. I never thought my mother would die, and that I would meet these people. I never knew my destiny was written for me, but it was, and was tied to the boy in my arms. I closed my eyes, wishing I wasn't here. I wished I was six years back, when I started my schooling, when Draco and I would exchange insults as friends and nothing more. When Narcissa was a mother to me, and Voldemort didn't exist. I missed the old life, when this house wasn't so cold, when _I_ wasn't so cold…

Perhaps I should explain who I am…where I'm from. Then you'll understand why I'm here. You'll understand where my loyalty _really_ lies, how Draco and I became so close….how Voldemort found me. Most importantly…you'll know the truth.

A wise muggle once said "Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear." Life is filled with much love. The love of parents, the love of a significant other, the love of a child, and the love of friends. I have found throughout my life that this statement is the most truthful and yet most vague fact I have ever heard. My story consists of much love, but not always how you would expect it. Not all smiles are right-side up, and not all tears fall. I see in myself the truth, and I hope I can help you see this to. My name is Angel Celeste Riddle….this is my story.

* * *

So now I shall start writing! Yes, this story takes place at the end of book six...but the story will start earlier! Please, let me know what you think! Review!

Thank you, I hope you liked it.

See You All Next Update!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this was fun to write, though a bit awkward. Please, tell me what you think. Reviews are like my oxygen :) Enjoy!

I own nothing, except my OC and her mother.

* * *

_My story consists of much  
love, but not always how you would expect it. Not all smiles are right-side up,  
and not all tears fall. I see in myself the truth, and I hope I can help you  
see this to. My name is Angel Celeste Riddle….this is my story._

Most of my childhood memories are missing. I remember never having a father figure from the start. I remembered little things, like my mother crying and our constant moving. When I say moving, I don't mean between towns. I mean between continents, states, cities….By the age of seven, I had been in England, Ireland, Germany, Russia, and America. America was our favorite, and the last place I lived in before returning to England.

I never had many friends, but I was okay with it. I never quite fit in with the kids in the elementary school, and it would take me a few years to understand why. My mother always told me that I was special, and that one day, I _would_ be accepted, but I didn't care. I accepted that I was a loner, and I made it my choice. It was better that way.

So, from seven to nine, we lived in America, and I loved it. Everyone was so different and unique, and I was praised for my knowledge of different languages. I had picked up writing old Gaelic very well and could read and speak German as well. There was always a group of people there to accept me, but I had already made my choice not to get to close.

My mother had a job there as a secretary for a doctor's office. She loved it, too. She always came home happy, smiling. We had some tough times with money, but it ended rather well. My first _significant_ memory was in my last year living in America.

* * *

"Ms. Riddle! Pay attention!" I blushed as my gaze snapped forward from the window to the teacher. She held an annoyed expression, causing my blush to deepen. "You can stare at the sky during recess. Now, can you solve this problem?" I stared hard at the board. I remembered that problem. I always hated word problems, and the teacher knew it. Regardless, this one was simple. The kid had a set amount and spent it on different items. I smiled up at her.

"He has six dollars left, Mrs. Suni." The teacher nodded, beginning to write out the process on the board.

"Psst! Hey, Riddle!" I looked behind me and to the right, where _he_ sat. He was the meanest kid in our class, and he always found it fun to pick on me. "How'd you get that answer? I didn't think you were smart enough to do it!" He laughed, but I frowned. Sure, it was a stupid insult. Keep in mind, this was in fourth grade, and my wit certainly was not sharp enough at that point to come up with something better. So, instead, I gave him my best glare.

"Shut up!" I hissed, pouting.

"Awh, what's the matter? You gonna cry?" He taunted, and despite my want to prove to him that I was no crybaby, I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"No…" I mumbled, bringing a hand up to wipe them away quickly. He started laughing and I felt so angry… "Shut up, Dan! Just shut up!" I screamed, standing up. _That's _when it happened…

The lights dimmed and flickered violently, and wind flew in from the open windows, papers flying everywhere. The teacher had turned around, about to reprimand me and froze when these events began. The boy ran crying out of the room, and that's when I calmed down. I remembered that feeling…as if some power was coursing through me. As if with a flick of my wrist, the boy would be gone. I wanted it, and at the same time, I feared it.

My mother was called immediately. They were trying to take me away. They wanted to take me to some hospital, they said, to see a doctor. As I got older, I understood that they thought I was _insane, possessed_.

My mother had to run, me in her arms crying. She took me to the car and drove. I remember feeling so scared, thinking they would get me. I shook and cried until we got home. Mother would normally comfort me in times where I was so upset, but this time she didn't. She looked sad and angry, pushing me about the house and stuffing my clothes into bags. In fact, this had confused me so thoroughly that I had stopped crying and had taken to watching her rush about the house.

"Mommy?" At first, she didn't pay any attention to me. She threw a bag next to the still open front door and ran over to the trunk in the living room that, until that exact moment, I had thought to be only decoration. She tore it open and began stuffing things into bags. "Momma!" She turned to me, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Suddenly, she calmed, giving me a barely real smile.

"We have to leave, my Angel. We've been here for too long." My eyes had widened incredibly as I stared upon my mother with horror. Leave? I loved America. I thought we'd stay..

"But…you said…"

"I know what I said baby, but it's just not the place for us. You'll understand when you're older. Come on, come take mommy's hand." And so, with one last look at the house, my mother and I left. She had one bag on her back, one in her hand, and my hand in the other as she led me to the car. Instantly, I had fallen asleep in the backseat, too tired from the day's events.

I woke up in England, a place I hadn't been to since I was 6 months old. At the time, I didn't question our travel method. Later, I had found that the only way we could have made it in such a short amount of time was by flying car. It was there, England, my life changed forever.

* * *

We had a rather large house. It was no _mansion,_ but it certainly was far too big for a woman and child. My mom had told me she had some emergency inheritance money that only worked in England. Being nine, I believed her.

We lived in quiet, the two of us, for another year. I had met these wonderful creatures called house elves who served my mother and me happily. After dinner, I would always take the female elf and play with her. She loved me so much that when my mother offered her an article of clothing to free her, she denied it.

Then the men came.

They appeared, two of them, in a black cloak with the hood up. I was watching from my place on the living room floor as they both embraced my mother, who looked rather uncomfortable. Reluctantly, she had invited them inside, and one came straight for me.

"Little Angel. You are ten, are you not? I haven't seen you since the day you were born!" The other came up slowly.

"You've grown well, girl." The first took off his hood, and I instantly didn't like him.

He had long hair that was a very light blonde. His eyes were a lifeless gray, in my opinion. His smile was slimy, for a lack of a better word. It matched his hair and his sickening, drawing voice.

The other man took off his hood as well. It was a shoulder-length black, looking a bit greasy, and his face was long and wide. He seemed very uninterested in everything around him, but his eyes held something strange when he looked at me. I had brushed it off back then, bothered by the utter lack of emotion.

"Why have you come here? I wish to have no relation with former, current, or future death eaters. Lucius, step away from my daughter!" She snapped, walking up to me and taking my hand. I stood with my mother, still looking at the second man with curiosity.

"Now now, Angelina, calm down. We are only here to deliver messages. Severus?" The man looked annoyed as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter. As he passed it to my mother, I could see that it was a formal letter. It was slightly off white with a red seal on the back under some sort of symbol. Of course, I did not get a good look at it, as she shoved it into her own pocket immediately.

"Thank you, Severus." He nodded once, turning and making his way toward the house. As he stepped out the door, I saw him turn and give me one last glance before disappearing there with one loud pop. I had jumped, of course. I didn't know about apparition back then.

"Now for _my_ invitation." The other man said slowly, smiling once again. "Narcissa and I would be pleased if you were the join us for dinner one week from tonight." He said, giving a small item to my mother. She took it warily, giving him a cautious look.

"What's the sudden interest from, Lucius?" She said bitingly, though curiosity shone in her eyes. The man, Lucius, smiled.

"Well, you can imagine our surprise to find that you have returned to England. We figured little Angel will be invited into Hogwarts, and with our son attending at the same time, it wouldn't be such a bad idea for the two children to meet. Don't you agree?" He began walking out the door. "Besides, the three of us have some _things_ to discuss…" He added ominously before stepping out of our door and disappearing as the other one did. I looked up at my mother, seeing her troubled expression. However, my ten year old mind was excited at the possibility to meet someone my age, as I had not left the house that past year, even for school.

"Mom? I don't like that man." I had said softly. She looked down at me, frowning.

"I think…that I will go. You can stay home, sweetie." She said, kneeling down in front of me and brushing the hair out of my eyes. It was rather long back then.

Despite the man, I let my excitement take over me and I smiled. "I want to meet the boy! Maybe we can play together." I said, giving my mother a reassuring smile. I didn't tell her that I didn't want to be home alone while she was out in an obviously uncomfortable situation. My mother smiled to me before pulling the letter out of her pocket, looking at it with a sad smile.

"This is for you." I took it from her, looking at it curiously as I opened it.

I stared in wonder as I read the words in front of me.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **

**(**_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_**)**

At the point, I looked up at my mother with furrowed eyebrows. "Witchcraft?" She smiled at me, gesturing for me to read the rest of the note. I continued to do so out loud. "Dear Angel Celeste Riddle, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. What does it mean mother?" She placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling brightly at me, though her eyes showed a slight sadness.

"It means, my Angel, that you have special powers that most people don't have. You have magic, and you are going to be learning how to use it!" My eyes were bright with my excitement, and together we quickly looked through the list of required items.

* * *

I won't take you through every moment of shopping for school, though I certainly remember it all. My mom was particularly proud of my wand, though.

"This is a very special wand, child. Take good care of it. It is a holly wand, just a tad over eleven inches in length. Its core, my dear, is dragon's claw." He had said…Ollivander. He was a very nice man, didn't mind at all when I had waved a wand that didn't agree with me and caused half of the shelves to collapse. In fact, he seemed entirely unfazed.

"That wand has a strong core. You'll do very well with it, I'm sure." My mother said, making small conversation as we dressed for dinner with the Malfoy's.

My mom said the name with a tad bit of contempt, but I never picked up on it. She was obviously anxious.

We were both dressed in beautiful dresses. My mother wore a simple black dress on her slim figure, matching her black hair. She wore no makeup or jewelry, and looked very plain.

I, however, used to love dressing up, and my mom always loved helping me. I was a dark green dress that matched my forest green eyes. It was simple, going down to the floor and coming in at the waist before expanding at the hips. My soft brown hair was up in a bun with a hair clip holding my bangs back, covered in dark green stones, and my mother had even put a bit of eyeliner around my eyes for me…not much. My black shoes matched hers; simple close-toed shoes with a very short heel.

We rode in a carriage provided by the Malfoy's…but it was like nothing I could have dreamed of.

It flew. It took off in the sky, and flew as if on some invisible bridge. Needless to say, I was quite frightened at first. The view, however, kept me calm and quiet nearly the whole trip to the manor.

And I thought _our_ house was huge.

We were let out just outside of a gate, and my mother led me through quietly and slowly. I examined the sight before me. The house was far too big to look at from one angle, which bothered me. I had briefly wondered what could be in this house…

There were three people standing in the doorway, waiting. One was Lucius, looking entirely the same as the night he visited, only dressed up in a suit. A woman I assumed to be his wife stood next to him. She had platinum blond hair with streaks of black running through it. Her face was pointed and her complexion pale, with dark blue eyes that stood out. She had some sort of dress on, cream colored with a black cloak, and had an air of complete confidence…arrogance, actually. However, her eyes looked upon me with excitement, and she gently pushed her son a bit as a smile grew on her lips.

Their son was simply watching with an air of boredom. He was pale, like his parents, with platinum blond hair and the same eyes as his father. Only, his gray eyes seemed more silver to me. His lips were thin and his face angled sharply, like his mother's. He, too, wore a simple suit, and his hair was slicked back.

My mother held my hand until we approached the door steps on which they stood. I looked up at my mother before looking back to the Malfoy's and curtseying, holding it for only a moment before straightening. Lucius pushed his son again, who looked incredibly unhappy as he bowed slightly and for only a moment.

"She's beautiful, Angelina. Exact copy of you, I'd say, if it weren't for the hair." The woman said, coming forth to rest a hand on the side of my face. I wasn't surprised; my mother had told me she might. "Flawless. Little Angel, would you like to meet my son?" She said, gesturing towards the boy who now looked annoyed. "This is Draco. You two can play after dinner. Come, to the dining room!" She said, ushering me forward. My mother quickly stepped up to me, taking my hand. I felt far more comfortable with my mother than I did with these people.

The inside of the manor was beautiful. It was a very old looking manor, antique gothic, with gray stone walls and intricate designs on the molding and hard floors. The decorations were green, silver, white, gray, black, and the occasional dark brown. Every room we passed followed this color scheme, including the dining room. Food was already set on the table, and it wasn't long before we were all seated and eating. The table was long, and I was surprised that these people thought us important enough to have us sit next to them. I sat next to the young boy and across from my mother, who sat next to the woman. Lucius sat at the head of the table. I pushed the peas around my plate, not quite used to having so much food on my plate. My actions broke the heavy silence.

"Angel, dear, are you not hungry?" I looked up to the concerned eyes of the woman, but my mother responded before I could even inhale.

"She doesn't eat very much, Narcissa. She has a bit too much on her plate for her personal taste." She said, picking up a glass of water.

"Well, I can imagine she is not used to having such large meals anyway. With all of that traveling you took part in, and using none of your inheritance until your return. It must have been difficult for you to keep food on the table." She replied, turning back to her meal. My mother seemed to glare at her plate for a moment.

"Yes, it was quite difficult at times. We managed just fine, though." Lucius cleared his throat.

"I can imagine it was just as hard, that she doesn't know her father." I looked up than, staring straight into the gaze of Lucius Malfoy. What a wretched man. I would never like him. "He wasn't incredibly unhappy with your….disappearance." My mother suddenly slammed her fork down onto the table, taking a calming breath.

"Not while Angel is in the room." She said quietly in a low voice. It was silent in the room after that, and I ate a few more bites before I took a sip of water.

"Mom…" I said softly, catching her attention.

"You're excused." She said lightly. I frowned. I hated acting like we were the highest and most civilized beings on the planet.

"Draco darling, why don't you show Angel around a bit?" Narcissa suggested, smiling slightly. I looked over to the boy next to me who looked entirely displeased.

"Yes, mother." He pushed his chair back and stood, coming up behind me as I followed. I turned and looked down, surprised, as he offered me his hand.

"Uhm…"

"Go on, Angel." My mother encouraged softly. I looked back at her quick nod before turning back to him and lifting my hand. Impatiently, he grabbed my hand and began _pulling_ me out of the room. Once we were in the hall, he let go. He began walking down one of the halls, but I didn't follow.

"Uhm…" He turned than, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" His voice was condescending, but it was certainly better than his fathers. He spoke quickly while his father's words were drawn out, and there was something utterly sickening in Lucius's eyes when he spoke. I hurried to catch up to Draco, lifting my dress lightly so I wouldn't step on it. He waited for me before continuing in his intended direction.

"This is a very big house." I had commented, noticing the fact that we were passing by many doors.

"It's a manor." He corrected, sounding exasperated. "You'd know nothing of that, would you? Father said you live in a simple building." My eyebrows shot up at the comment.

"Simple? Mother and I live there alone. It's too big." I commented, following him through a door leading outside. I stopped immediately, my eyes wide and jaw slack.

In front of me was the most beautiful garden. It had flowers of every kind and every color imaginable, and the hedges created a sort of maze. Water shot up in the middle, and I could guess it was a giant fountain.

"Try to keep up, would you?" His annoyed voice came in from my left and I glared at him.

"You don't have to be so rude!" I said, following him down the steps. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry, it's difficult to associate with those beneath you as if they are an equal." He said snidely, turning into the maze. I had frozen momentarily, looking at him with shock.

"Beneath you? At least _I_ have manners!"

"Manners?" He snorted. "Yes, you must have learned them from those muggles you've lived with all your life, seeing as you have no father and your mother certainly hasn't taught you anything." At this point, we were halfway through, as he was walking fast and I was only keeping up in order to shoot comments back at him.

"No father is better than _yours_, and I can see you've learned how to be a jerk from him! And those muggles you are referring to are far better company than you!" I said hotly, glaring fully now. If looks could kill…

But he had stopped, turning on his heel to face me.

"Do not speak of my father as if you have the status." He said, and I opened my mouth to retaliate when I looked passed him and suddenly, all my anger was gone.

It _was_ a giant fountain…but I had never seen one like it before.

Without care, I pushed passed him and approached it.

The base was a dark gray stone that came around in a giant circle. In the center, a pedestal came up and widened out to a flat surface on which a giant black M stood. A serpent wrapped around on leg of the M while a dragon wrapped around the other leg. Against the middle leg stood a house elf, pointing outward with a short wand. From the mouths of the two animals and the wand of the elf, water of different colors sprayed out. The serpent let out green water, the dragon black, and the wand silver. The water shooting up from the two spouts on top of the M points were a regular bluish-clear color that shot towards each other and joined in the middle, rising upward for several feet as one stream of water until falling back down into the fountain. I approached the edge of the fountain and reached in to touch the black water, which streaked next to the other colors in solid forms. Drawing my hand out, I found it to be clean….it was just black water…I looked back up at the top, smiling.

"This is amazing!" I said softly, pulling myself up to sit on the fountain. I heard a snort from behind me, but I was far too preoccupied to care for his sarcasm.

"You've never seen a fountain before?" He asked, as if I was the simplest creature he'd ever met.

"Of course I have!" I snapped, sending him a glare before returning to the fountain. "But this…they never have different colors and…this fountain is just…beautiful." I said, leaning in to look at a fish swimming beneath the multi-colored water. "You have fish in here too!" I said excitedly, watching them swim around, blissfully unaware of my existence. Until I suddenly found myself in the water _with_ them.

I resurfaced quickly, coughing up water that I had inhaled in my surprise and listening to the laughter of a certain annoying boy. I glared at him, reached out and grabbing his arm and, with all my weight and power, pulling him into the fountain with me.

The look on his face was so priceless, I almost inhaled more water with laughter.

We both resurfaced, this time with me laughing and Draco glaring.

"What did you do that for?" He snapped, immediately making his way out of the fountain. I frowned.

"You pushed me in first!" I said, staring at him like he'd gone mad. He just continued stalking away. "Hey, come back here!" I yelled, pulling myself up and out of the fountain to run after him, having to lift my skirt and fight with the added weight of the water. "Draco! Wait!"

"Hush, they'll hear you and then we'll _both_ be in trouble." He said quietly, shooting me a warning glare before grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. But it was too late.

"Draco! Angel! What happened?" I heard Draco groan softly as our mothers rushed over to us.

"Angel! You're soaking wet! Are you alright?"My mother asked, trying to fix my hair and brush off my wet clothing.

"I'm fine, mother." I said softly, glancing over at Draco as he received the same treatment.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked again, glaring at her son. Draco was looking down, glaring at the floor.

"It's my fault." Both women looked at me with curiosity and concern. Draco looked at me with surprise. "Draco was showing me the fountain, and I thought it was so pretty that I just…wasn't paying attention, and I fell in. Draco tried to help me get out, but he ended up falling in too. I'm sorry." I said, looking down dejectedly. Narcissa looked satisfied while my mother cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, let's just get you two dried up." Narcissa said, taking my hand. "Come, Draco." As I was pulled out of the room, I noticed my mother stay behind with Lucius, who had been quietly watching the whole thing from his seat next to the fireplace.

Within an hour's time of glares and quietly spoken snide comments, I was dry and back to looking presentable. Draco and I were ushered by his mother out onto the porch where my mother was glaring heatedly at Lucius.

"The arrangement has been made. We will contact you when our business is over with." Lucius said, smiling his creepy smile at my mother that I seemed to hate. Once my mother saw me, though, she was no longer paying attention.

"Angel! Are you ready to go?" She asked kneeling down to my level. I nodded before turning around a curtseying to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Thank you." I said softly, straightening.

"I look forward to seeing you again, dear." Narcissa said truthfully, a soft kindness in her eyes. I turned to Draco who was looking away from me, and then an idea popped into my ten-year-old mind. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, feeling him tense in surprise under me.

"What on earth are you doing?" He whispered n my ear, and I giggled.

"Can't wait to see you again, best friend!" I said loudly, barely able to hold in my laughter. I pushed away from him, running back up to my mother and taking her hand. I grinned as maliciously as I could at Draco, who caught on and glared in return.

"So, you had a fun time with Draco this evening?" My mother asked, helping me into the carriage. I nodded, smirking.

"Yes, loads of fun, mum." She smiled.

"Causing trouble, just like your father. Remember, moderation." She said, pulling me in for a hug. I returned it happily, before looked out the window. Draco was still glaring at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Surprise lit his facial features for a moment before he blushed and returned the favor angrily. We pulled away to the sounds of my mother's approving laughter.

* * *

Please, tell me what you thought of it! Review! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll start working on the next chapter right away!

I _do_ allow anonymous reviews, by the way. :D

Thanks for reading! SYANU!

3


	3. Chapter 3

Another fun chapter to write :) I'm mixing together elements from the books, movies, and even the games, any concepts I liked I'm going to use. Hope oyu all don't mind.

No, I will not be going through every single year day by day. Only the 'important to her life story' moments. Please review and tell me what you think!

**winterwinds1234:** I'm glad you like it! You were very close in figuring my direction :) I'm glad you thought it was cute, that's what I was going for. Thanks for the reviews ^.^

**Sebby: **Thanks ^.^ I'm glad you like it!

* * *

_I pushed away from him, running back up to my mother and taking her hand. I grinned as maliciously as I could at Draco, who caught on and glared in return. We pulled away to the sounds of my mother's approving laughter. _

"Platform 9 ¾…" I muttered, my mother leading me through an incredibly crowded train station. People pushed passed me and my trolley as if I didn't exist, and my mother was nearly walking on _top_ of me as we squeezed through.

"That'll be just up here, dear." My mother said loudly, trying to speak over all the noise of the crowd. I followed my mom as she stopped, staring at the wall with a soft smile. I stared at it too, looking at the signs with confusion.

"So…it's here?" I asked again. My mom laughed lightly, taking my hand.

"It's through the wall." She whispered to me, looking around. "We'll have to be quick. Come now, I'll go with you." I looked up at her with furrowed brows. "Just run straight into the wall. Trust me." She said, flashing another smile at me. I smiled back, looking at the wall timidly. "On the count of three!" She said with excitement. She looked that day as if she was returning to Hogwarts; like she was going home. "One." We both got ourselves ready and my eyes locked onto the wall. "Two." She squeezed my hand lightly. "Three!" We took off, my mother falling back so I could get through first.

I was amazed at first, seeing that train. It was _huge_, red and black being its dominant colors. On the front was a curved sign that read _Hogwarts Express._ My mom put her hand on my shoulder lightly, looking up at the train with nostalgia in her eyes.

"You'll love it there." She whispered, looking down at me with a bright smile. "Magic is a wonderful thing when you learn how to control it." I looked at her with a bit of skepticism, but smiled nonetheless. "Promise you'll be good?" She said, kneeling in front of me and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I nodded immediately, adjusting the bag on my back.

"Of course mum." She smiled.

"Yes, of course. Go on; find a seat on the train. Meet some new friends. I'll take care of your bags and trunk." She said, pushing me forward. I was suddenly filled with dread. I knew nobody.

I had turned around to protest, but my mother was already gone, along with my things. I took a deep breath and turned around to look at the large train.

"Now or never." I muttered, boarding the train. There were compartments already filled with students, most obviously much older than me. I made my way farther back in the train, starting to see younger age groups around. I looked inside one where only one boy sat by himself, staring out the window. I knocked on the open door lightly, gaining his attention as his head snapped in my direction.

"Hi…Sorry, but I was wondering if I could sit here." I asked politely, taking in his appearance. First off, he was short and very round. His hazel brown eyes were wide and timid and his teeth, too large for his mouth, stuck out as he opened his mouth to respond.

"W-with me?" He stuttered, looking at me with surprise. I smiled, nodding. "Why me?" My smile dropped and I was suddenly unsure of myself.

"If you don't want me to sit here, you can just say so-"

"No! No, you can sit!" He said, looking fearful as I turned. I smiled again, taking a seat across from him and dropping the bag next to me on the seat. I looked out the window, but I could feel his eyes still on me, and so I stared back at him.

"Uhm…are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He mumbled, looking away. A few moments of tense silence passed before I looked at him again.

"I'm Angel. Angel Riddle, that is." I said, holding my hand out for him to take. He looked at it for a moment before timidly reaching forward and taking it. I shook his hand enthusiastically, smiling.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He responded finally, and I sighed. This boy wasn't a big talker, obviously.

"Well, Neville, I think I will be going to explore. Want to join me?" I asked, putting the bag back on my shoulder. He barely thought about it before shaking his head.

"No, I'll stay here. Bye Angel." He said, watching me as I quickly left the compartment.

"Leave it to me to find the shy, quiet kid." I muttered to myself as I walked. I hoped my next choice of company would be more successful. Movement was minimal now and I walked over to window as the train started moving. I scanned the crowd of parents for the familiar outline of my mother, locking eyes with her instantly. The corners of my mouth lifted slightly in a soft smile as I raised my hand and waved a gentle goodbye. She returned the favor, and I stood and watched until the station was well out of sight.

"Angel?" I turned around to see a familiar boy with platinum blond hair and a raised eyebrow staring at me through icy, silver eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hello Draco." He glared the moment he confirmed it was me, crossing his arms. "Pleasant to see you here."

"You _knew_ I'd be here." He said, rolling his eyes. I had to admit, his attitude was amusing to me.

"I _thought_ you would be here. I didn't know. There must be _other_ ways to get to the school." I said sarcastically, moving to walk passed him and his scowl.

"Where do you think you're going, Riddle?" I turned back to him with a curious expression.

"To explore and meet people." I said cautiously. His confident stare pierced through me as I found my eyes locked on his.

"Come with me. You'll meet Crabbe and Goyle." He said, his tone demanding. It was my turn to scowl.

"I know you, and if they're _you're_ friends, I probably don't want to meet them." I said, flashing him a smirk and taking in his shocked expression with joy. I turned around and continued in my initial direction, moving between cars now. I passed several rather nasty looking first years who didn't hesitate to scowl at me as I passed, which I returned fully.

It wasn't long before I came across another compartment. Two boys sat in this one, obviously having finished a conversation. They both looked up at me in surprise.

"Uhm, Hello!" I said, smiling. "My name is Angel…could I sit here with you?" I asked, looking from the red head to the other. He smiled.

"Of course." I smiled back, sitting next to the one with brown hair. "I'm Harry."

"Ron." The other said, nodding to me. I returned the nod, my eyes resting on the rat on his knee before I returned my glance to Harry. He wore a pair of broken glasses and had a scar on his forehead, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How'd you get that scar?" I asked lightly, reaching up to move his hair out of the way. He dodged my hand awkwardly, however, and I immediately pulled it back.

"Well, he's Harry Potter!" Ron said, pointing at him. I just stared.

"Okay…" I said, a bit lost. Harry Potter…hadn't I heard that name before? Ron looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" I slowly shook my head and shrugged. "Should I?" Ron opened his mouth to speak once more, but a woman pushing a trolley came by at that moment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked sweetly. Ron pulled a sandwich out of his bag, showing it to the woman contentedly.

"No, thanks, I'm all set!" To my left, I heard the jingling sound of money and I turned back to Harry, who was pulling out a rather large bag.

"We'll take the lot!" And so we did. On both sides of the compartment, sweets were piled up and empty wrappers were soon joining it to match. Ron's rat was currently getting his head stuck in a small box as it dug for sweets. I had never heard of half of these sweets, but they were good nonetheless. I finally picked up a box of what looked like jelly beans.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans?" I asked curiously, turning the box around in my hand.

"They mean every flavor!" Ron said suddenly, looking excited. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavored one once!" I stuck my tongue out in distaste, and Harry took the box from me. I gladly let him, watching as he took out a bean and cautiously popped it into his mouth. A second of chewing later left him spitting the bean out with haste. I looked over at the pile of sweets, suddenly not so trusting of the magical candies.

"These aren't _real_ chocolate frogs, are they?" I looked over at Harry holding a blue and gold package.

"It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous with or wizard. I got about 500 meself." He said proudly. The frog gave a quick croak and jumped out of the box, quickly climbing out the window. I felt sick. _Living_ chocolate creatures? Who would eat those?

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"Hey, I got Dumbledore!" Harry announced, turning the card in different angles before looking up at Ron.

"I got about 6 of him." He said nonchalantly, and Harry looked back down, alarm entering his features.

"Hey, he's gone!" This time, I jumped up to look over his shoulder. Indeed, the card was empty.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" The rat suddenly squeaked loudly, and I shied away from it. I hated rats. "This is Scabbers, by the way. Pitiful, isn't he?"

"Obviously." I replied hotly, looking at the fat creature.

"Just a little bit." Harry agreed…sort of.

"Freg gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah!" Harry said, obviously eager to see magic. Ron took out his wand, clearing his throat. However, before he could finish the first word, a girl interrupted him by barging into our compartment. She had bushy brown hair and was pale skinned, looking slightly taken aback by the piles of sweets. She looked up at us after a moment of collecting herself.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Ron replied shortly.

"Neville? I met him…Not very social." I said, more to myself than the others. Regardless, Hermione nodded in agreement before she locked her eyes onto Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said, excitement in her voice. She moved to sit down next to him. Ron cleared his throat once again and I leaned forward, excited to see this thing called magic in action.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" His wand gave a zap…and then nothing. After a moment, Ron shrugged and I leaned back. That was it? Nothing happened! Was magic _really_ that anticlimactic? A severe disappointment settled in me. I had never really seen magic before…but could _that_ really be the stuff making carriages fly?

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…" She pulled out her wand and pointed t straight at Harry's glasses, and Harry tensed in fear. I scooted away from him, unsure of what exactly she was about to do. "Oculus Reparo." She said confidently. The glasses suddenly repaired themselves and I gaped. Harry took them off, looking at them in amazement. "That's better, isn't it?" She paused, suddenly looking at the more exposed scar. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger…and you are?" She asked, turning to me, and then Ron.

"Angel Riddle." I replied, nodding at her.

"Ron Weasley." Ron replied, his mouth full of sweets. I gave him a warning look, but he didn't catch it at all.

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up to leave, but paused in the door, looking at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed before leaving the compartment. Ron scratched the area she pointed, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Right then. I guess we should change." I said, grabbing my bag and digging around inside for my robes. I already had the general requirements on: A white blouse, gray sweater, and slacks. I slipped the robe on and sat back down as Ron and Harry continued eating. "Uhm…will you two not be getting dressed?" I asked lightly, watching Ron devour a chocolate frog. There was that sick feeling again.

"We have time." He said, once again with a full mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Right."

* * *

"Right, then! First years, this way, please! Come on now, don't be shy, hurry up!" I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder, fighting my way through older students to get to the giant man across the way. Harry and Ron were ahead of me, pushing through the crowd with more ease than I. Sighing, I ran to catch up with them.

"Riddle!" Stopping, I looked around with curiosity to see who called my name. Draco Malfoy stood a few feet in front of me, smirking and gesturing me over. Rolling my eyes, I stepped forward to join him.

"What is it you want, Draco?" I asked, speaking his name with a sigh. As I reached him, I noticed two kids behind him. They were both chubby and neither looked very bright…at all.

"I thought I might introduce you to a couple important people. Crabbe, Goyle, this is Angel Riddle." Draco said, his voice sharp and intense. I looked at them as they struggled to speak. Draco looked amused. I leaned toward him.

"Where do you get these two from, then? They look like complete prats." He let out a bark of laughter before turning to me.

"They're the sons of some very important people, Riddle. As am I. I advise you to stick close." He said pompously, and I didn't have time to throw a comment back before the giant yelled out over the first years.

"That everyone? Alright then, take about seven of ya to a boat!" Before I could move back to Harry and Ron, Draco grabbed my wrist and started pulling me toward a boat.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Keeping you out of trouble, of course, what else? Father asked me to watch you." I gaped at the back of his head as rage boiled inside me.

"I beg your pardon? I don't need to be watched, thank you!" I growled, but he pulled me over to a boat regardless, looking at me expectantly. Sighing and glaring, I got in the boat and he sat beside me.

That anger was forgotten almost immediately, though, as I stared at the giant castle approaching.

"Wow…"I whispered, leaning forward in my seat and staring at it with wonder. The castle looked magnificent. It was huge, perched on a mountain of rocks rising from the lake. In the dark night sky, millions of lights flowed from the windows of the castle and reflected off the black lake. The reflections of these lights were the only reason we could see, that night.

I would never forget that first sight of the castle.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the docks and were making our way up to the castle. I decided not to fight Draco too much. After all, I didn't mind him. I found him amusing in a competitive sort of way. Crabbe and Goyle were having difficulties keeping up with the group because of the distance of the walk, but Draco didn't try to wait for them. I was glad. I couldn't stand them from the moment I met them. Unintelligence killed me.

We approached the top of the steps, where a woman in a dark green cloak and a black hat stood. She was old and she looked strict, but her eyes held a deep warmth.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She spoke with a voice that reminded me of a grandmother, though it was much stronger. This thought had me coughing to hold back a laugh, and Draco raised an eyebrow at me. Oh yes, he knew I was holding back a comment. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

"Houses?" I mumbled, looking at Draco with interest. However, the woman went on before he could respond.

"They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Looks like your house will be losing, Draco."

"Like you're a saint." He muttered back.

"Trevor!" I looked sharply to my right at the familiar voice, watching Neville as he picked up the toad at the woman's feet. She stared down at him with a cold air. "Sorry…"He muttered, backing away. Draco snickered and I glared.

"Shut up. He's just shy."

"Pathetic, more like it." He responded, rolling his eyes at me.

"The sorting will begin momentarily." She turned around and walked away, and Draco stepped forward immediately. Curious as to what he was up to, I followed him. With a smile, I realized who he had unintentionally led me to.

"Harry, Ron!" I called, waving to them and smiling. They started smiling back, eyeing Draco with a bit of caution. Before I could go over to them, Draco grabbed my arm and smirked.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I looked around with curiosity as students began whispering to each other. Draco turned halfway, looking over at the two prats making their way over. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said, gesturing to them. "And I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered, and I rolled my eyes. "Think my name's funny , do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I rolled my eyes and made a face as Draco extended his hand toward Harry.

"You're so full of yourself." I whispered, unaware of whether or not he heard me. Harry certainly did, and he raised an eyebrow before returning his gaze to Draco.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." I smirked and let out a giggle as Draco glared. The sound of a throat clearing stole our attention, and we both turned to see the woman standing there with an eyebrow raised. Draco took one look back at Harry before moving back to his original spot. I stepped back into the rest of the students, standing next to Harry and grinning at him.

"Brilliant." I said, causing him to smile back.

"We're ready for you now." The woman said stiffly, turning and walking through the doors. We all followed, entering a room Hermione called the Great Hall. Four long tables were filled with older students, and the ceiling showed a sky and floating candles.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I looked at Hermione for a moment, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. This girl would be a know it all for sure. However, she was nice, and I found myself liking her and her seemingly unending knowledge. Suddenly, the woman turned.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." A man rose from the main table in front of us, and I gaped. He was the perfect picture of an all powerful wizard. He was old with an unending wisdom in his eyes. He wore gray robes and a gray hat, and his hair and beard were long. He looked kind, and despite his age, energetic.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He said, and though his voice was raspy from age, he spoke loudly. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" He gestured to an old man wearing horrid clothing…and hopefully a Halloween mask….and a cat in his arms. "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." I gaped. In the school for five minutes and already I'm in danger of dying?

What the hell was I doing there?

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." The woman explained, picking up an old dusty hat. It looked like it had…two eyes and a mouth. Strange. "Hermione Granger." I looked over at the girl next to me who had paled.

"Oh, no." She muttered, looking nauseas. "Okay, relax." She slowly approached the chair.

To my surprise, the hat opened his mouth and spoke the moment he was placed on Hermione's head.

"Ah, right then…hmm…right. Okay, Gryffindor!" His yell was followed by cheering from a table crowded with students in robes lined with red. Hermione jumped off the stool happily and made her way over to the table.

"Draco Malfoy." I looked up with curiosity. Draco sauntered up confidently and I rolled my eyes again. However, I let out a laugh as the hat barely even touched his head before making his decision.

"Slytherin!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron muttered to us. I watched Draco as he approached a table of Green lined robes.

I, for the most part, ignored the rest of the sorting. Several people I did not know went up before me. Ron went up, looking pale, and ended up in Gryffindor. Harry followed immediately, looking curious and cautious.

"Hmm..difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Harry seemed to be whispering something to himself as the hat paused.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure…better be…Gryffindor!" The cheering was louder this time. There was chanting involved as well. Several more students were called and finally, it was me and one other girl. Of course she was called up before me, and I sighed at being called up last.

"Angel Riddle." I approached the stool, sitting down with a blank expression. Approaching, I saw both Dumbledore and Severus watching me carefully, and a look of curiosity was set in the woman's face. While everyone else seemed scared, I couldn't understand the big fear of a talking hat. I was more curious, than anything.

The hat touched my head, and was silent for a bit.

"Another very difficult choice." He muttered, and the hall was dead silent. "I can see you are strong in blood….but your heart and head are strong as well. Three of the four houses would suit you well." He muttered, and I felt myself wondering where _I'd_ like to go. "You don't have the traits of a Slytherin, despite your blood. You always follow your heart with logic as your support. So, I choose…" A pin could drop and it would sound like a nuclear bomb. "Gryffindor!"

As cheering erupted from the table of red, I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. It threatened to fall, though, when I locked eyes with a surprised and slightly disgusted Malfoy.

So I wasn't with Draco, but that could be a good thing, seeing as those two idiots joined him. I would have had to bang my head against the wall.

I jumped off the stool and my smile grew to a wide grin as I joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the table. Harry grinned at me in greeting and two boys, who both looked identical, smiled at me.

"Hello!" They both said in unison. I gave a shy smile back.

"Angel, that's a strangely accurate name." The one to the left said.

"I'm Fred, and this is my brother George." The other said, his voice nearly exact to George's.

"I see you've already met Ron." Fred spoke again, patting the red-headed boy on the back.

"We're all brothers." George explained, grinning. I nodded, a bit startled at the twins. How similar could you get?

The sound of a utensil hitting a glass filled the room and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room. Dumbledore stood, looking over us.

"Let the feast….begin." At that, food appeared up and down the tables. I jumped in surprise, looking at the large variety. The older students immediately began eating while the first years, including myself, took a moment to stare in awe.

The food was like nothing I've ever had. Sure, it was normal food, unlike the candies. However, it was so delicious and perfect, and it seemed to stay warm no matter how long it sat. Conversation filled the hall as people ate, though I kept to myself. I found out that Severus Snape was the potions professor, and the head of Slytherin. Nearly right after this piece of information, I met my first ghost. Nearly Headless Nick. He then proceeded to make me lose my appetite by showing us exactly _why_ they call him Nearly Headless Nick. Several other ghosts joined us in the hall, and I found that each house had its own representing ghost.

Not soon after, we had dessert, and then were led to our dorms by our head students. We travelled up several changing staircases, observing paintings holding living people and animals. I nearly tripped twice per staircase looking at all of the thousands of paintings. Finally, we stopped, grouped in front of a portrait of….a fat lady. In a pink dress.

I would later find out that she was referred to as….The Fat Lady. Much to my amusement.

"Password?" She asked, eyeing the group of students. The headboy, Percy Weasely, spoke immediately.

"Caput Draconis!" The portrait swung open to reveal some kind of passageway. We all entered, looking around what seemed to be a small hall, leading to a very comfortable room. "Gather 'round here." Percy called, turning to look at our group. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up. Out to the right is a library. limited, of course. For more, the school's library will do." He explained, turning to the entrance to the actual common room. "You are free to walk this room at any hour. Curfew is at ten thirty each night, but between classes you are free to roam the castle and the grounds. You may approach me with any questions. Good night." He said, turning and walking to what I can assume was the dormitories. The group began dispersing and I looked around, taking in the warmth of the common room.

It was filled with red and gold decorations. The fire place was lit and strong, casting a warm glow through the room and filling everyone with a comfortable heat. Older students walked about, not paying a bit of mind to us first years. I noticed Hermione as she made her way over to me, smiling.

"Are you coming up? We have our first day of classes tomorrow!" I raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, but nodded regardless. She took off toward the dormitory, and I followed, having not really paid attention to the directions. I followed her through a door, up a set of steps, and then through another. "Our beds are next to each other." She said happily, sitting on her bed and pointing to the bed to her right. I sat on my bed too, gasping at how soft it was.

I grinned to myself.

_"_This is going to be a good year."

* * *

Please review, I love hearing what you have to say! I'll be taking a bit of a break to work on my ATLA story, but I'll try not to take too long...

Perhaps I'll work faster if I get a lot of reviews...^.^

SYANU


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I need _**your** _help!

Due to a recent review given for one of my stories, I decided to reach out to my wonderful readers and ask for assistance!_  
_

It has been brought to my attention (Sorta, I already knew this was my weakest point ^.^;;) that my characterization is weak. So, here is my personal request to all of you!

I am **_swamped_**with college and work. As it is, it's hard enough for me to add a few sentences a day. As much as I would love to sit down and write chapter after chapter (Much like how this started,) I simply don't have the time.

In relation to this, I would also love to sit down and research tips and tricks on writing and really sharpening my weak points. But I haz no time! Nor do I have the money to buy educational resources to help me.

SO! Here is where all of you wonderful people come in! Here it is:

If you know of any good websites or cheap/online books that I could look up and read in a short amount of time, send them to me in a link, preferably as a** PM.** The reason for this method is because I would like to keep reviews purely story related, rather than a bunch of links to (No, I have no clue if that's a real website or not.) However, if you are reading this and have no account, I would not mind seeing an anonymous review with a tip :)** I** **DO ASK** that when sending me the link, you provide the name of the website. (For example: Hi! Here's a link to "Writers Tips" - )

You guys will be helping me so much, and I know at least a couple of you will try :) Also, any in depth reviews of my story are welcome. I **will** read three paragraphs of pure review about my rights and wrongs in my writing. I love getting feedback. However, if you all would add suggestions or solutions, that would be incredibly helpful as well. While I always appreciate the negative feedback as much as the positive, sometimes it makes my life a little more difficult when I have to guess what my reviewers are trying to say!

I love all of you faithful readers, and I am genuinely excited to hear back from you :) I look forward to your feedback!

I AM posting this on **all** of my stories. I truly am looking for as much feedback/advice/etc as possible.

Thanks, and SYANU!


End file.
